Jhoom Barabar Jhoom (Dance ceaselessly)
by SailorSedna052
Summary: (All Manga books) Meet Alvira Srivastava. A girl who is blind but has a heart of gold and doesn't hold it against her. She, her wolf, Rodin, and her nanny Mrs. Doubtfire just moved to Domino and already she is making friends with Yugi. But when she meets the Spirit of the Puzzle, things blossom for the better.
1. Chapter 1

**I'll do another document on the duel monsters cards. As of right now, my OC does have a deck but you won't read about it until Duelist Kingdom to the end.**

 **Title** : Jhoom Barabar Jhoom (Dance ceaselessly)

 **Yugioh media** : Manga

 **Name** : Alvira Srivastav – Pegasus.

 **Age** : 16

 **Looks** : Profile picture

 **Talents** : Dance and sing

 **Crush** : Yami/Atem

 **Secrets:** She is Pegasus' daughter and after her mother passed and her father get the new eye, he grew neglectful of Alvira so his adopted brother Amitabh Srivastav legally adopted her with condition that Pegasus will send a monthly allowance so Alvira can have a normal life outside of First Class. Her uncle was a traveling musician in Romani gypsy-like band and would sing songs from his birthplace, India. He would often bring Alvira with him since he couldn't afford school yet during the time of the custody hearings. One day, when she was 10, during their travels in India the 2 were living in the forest when lightening hit the forest causing fire. As the 2 began to run off, Alvira heard whimpering. She turns behind her and saw a baby white wolf alone surrounded by fire. She ran to the pup and manage to get out of the fire's way but in the process the embers landed in her eyes resulting in loosing part of her site and the pup was hurt from a stray trick that hit it's neck during the running. After the fire died down and Alvira was recovering in the hospital her uncle scolded her for running back to the forest but was proud of her for saving an animal. As time went by the pup, now named Rodin, became her serious dog to be her eyes and all her books and cards are in brail so she can read. Since her uncle is a traveling musician he hired a caretaker/nanny named Mrs. Doubtfire from London. Luckily she, Alvira, and Rodin get along great.


	2. Chapter 2

**This time I'm doing the manga version. In this version I'm sticking with the manga names but I will change a few. Mostly Serenity, Duke, and Odion. I'm used to those since I saw the anime version first then the manga version and reading and hearing the Japanese names just sounds weird to me. Don't know why but it does so no hate comments about it. Oh, the songs you'll see/read, like this one is from one of my favorite Bollywood movies, Devdas. So, if you see songs look up, Aaja Nachle, Devdas, and Jhoom. In this chapter, there's a song from Devdas called, 'Kaahe Chhed Mohe'. Look it up on YouTube to see the dances.**

 **Chapter 1**

In Domino City, Yugi just got home from school and saw his grandpa with a tray of food. "What are you doing?"

Grandpa Muto said, "We got new neighbors that just moved it. I figured we can be neighborly and great them. You can come to if you want Yugi. I did see a teenager around your age."

Yugi said, "Sounds great." Once he dropped off his stuff, he and his grandpa closed the store and walked over to the house.

The house was 3 doors down and it was a nice 2 story-house with a London/India type feeling. Once at the doorstep, Grandpa Muto knocked at the door and heard a sweet voice. "Oh I wonder who could be at the door." The door opened to reveal a sweet old lady who was a spitting image of Mrs. Doubtfire from the movie back from 1993. "Oh hello there. How may I help you?"

Grandpa said, "Hello. I'm Sugoroku Muto and this is my grandson Yugi Muto. We just saw the moving truck leave and thought we can great you and welcome to the neighborhood."

The lady said, "Oh how lovely. Please come in, come in." She moved out of the way so the 2 can come in. "It's so nice to meet you. I'm Mrs. Euphegenia Doubtfire, the caretaker of the house. Why don't you sit down and rest while I get Alvira and Rodin?" She closed the door behind them.

Grandpa said, "Thank you. Oh, and here as a welcome present." He handed her the trey.

"Oh thank you Mr. Muto. It smells lovely. I'll put it in the kitchen. I'm sure the 2 won't be long." said Mrs. Doubtfire. She walked to the kitchen as the Muto sat down in the living room.

Yugi asked, "So you're the caretaker?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Oh yes. I spent most of my teenage years working for the Smythe family of Elbourne, England. It wasn't until about 6 years ago I was hired to take care of Alvira, the wonderful darling."

Yugi couldn't stop staring at her until he opened his big mouth. Yugi said, "Wow, you're big for a lady." His grandpa hit him on the head. "OW!"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "It's quite alright. I was a fullback. But that's European football, dear."

"Soccer?" asked Yugi.

"Yes, I was captain of the women's team. We won 3 university championships. Oh, but that was decades ago! But I was more disciplined then. I always put my studies ahead of my athletics. Do you do the same?" she asked.

Yugi said, "I do but I'm more into games not really into sports."

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Oh that's quite alright dearie. I admire that honesty. That's a noble quality. Never lose that. Cause it often disappears with age or entering politics. But if young men who don't do their studies often miss out on more amusing activities."

Then she heard footsteps. "Speaking of which, here's the lady now." She walked over to the steps of the stairs as a young lady in Indian-Hindi clothing gently walked down with a white wolf next to her. "Mutos, this is Alvira Srivastava and her guardian Rodin."

Yugi noticed that the girl can't see since her wolf, Rodin, was guided her to the couch so she can sit. Alvira said, "It's nice to meet all of you. I see you already meet Mrs. Doubtfire."

Grandpa said, "We have, but and please don't be offence, I thought you would be English like her."

Alvira said, "Well sort of. I'm actually English-American but my Uncle, who was born in India, raised me since I was 4. 6 years later, he hired dear Mrs. Doubtfire to take care of me after an incident in India which caused my blindness."

Yugi asked, "You're completely blind?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Well not really. She lost about 90% of her vision after a terrible fire. Not only did Alvira lost her site but poor Rodin lost his family when he was still a new born."

Grandpa said, "I'm so sorry."

Alvira said, "It's alright I mostly have Rodin with me." She pets Rodin on his head as he rested his head on her lap. "If he's not with me I use my guiding stick to help me walk around."

Then the group heard the doorbell. Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Oh that must be the mail man. Rodin be a dear and get it for us." Rodin left Alvira's side walked up to the door and got a basket in his mouth as he used it paws to open the door.

Yugi said, "He's very well trained. I'm surprise you can train a wolf."

Alvira said, "Well he had no training. He just knows what to do. He was only a few days old when I found him."

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "The hard part is keeping him from howling when another dog does." Rodin came back with the mail. "Thank you Rodin." She gently picked them up. "Mr. Muto how about you me and talk in the kitchen while we set up that plate you brought over? That way the kids can talk for a while longer."

Grandpa said, "I would be delighted." As they worked in the kitchen he asked, "So where's Mr. Doubtfire?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "I'm afraid Winston isn't with us anymore. God rest his soul."

Grandpa asked, "When did he pass?"

She replied, "8 years ago. This November."

"What happened?"

"He was quite fond of the drink. It was the drink that killed him."

"He was an alcoholic?"

"No. A Guinness truck hit him. So, it was quite literally the drink that killed him."

"How tragic."

"But he was a good man, though really. A sainted man. And despite his mountains of faults, I always say: a flawed husband, is better than none at all."

Grandpa asked, "What about Alvira's Uncle?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "He's a very kind and spirited man which I admire very much unlike his brother, Alvira's birth father. He changed after the love of his life died at a tender age of 17. After that he neglected her for Lord knows how long. Amitabh Srivastava, her uncle, adopted her and he was traveling musician in a Romani gypsy-like band and they would sing beautiful songs from India as the 2 traveled together. But after the incident Alvira can't travel with him anymore so now she's in school. In fact, she's just got approved at Domino High."

Grandpa said, "That's the same school my grandson goes to."

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Oh how lovely. Now the 2 can be neighbors and friends. I'm just glad the school allowed her to wear her clothes from India instead of the uniform."

Grandpa asked, "Not fond of skirts?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "No I used to wear them when I was in school, it's just on how high they are for a lady. I didn't want Alvira to take advantage of, so we came up with a compromise. She can wear her regular clothes as long as it doesn't drag on the ground. As for PE, she can't do much unless it's dancing."

Grandpa asked, "She can dance?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Yes. Though she's blind, practice with her long enough and she can dance as though she was never blind. Before she was blind, she used to play a dancing game and the avatar of the game would always be in a circle and stay in it as it dances. After she lost her site, her uncle made her practice with the circle around her so when she dances she knows how far she can go without hitting anyone."

Grandpa asked, "So when do we get to see her Uncle?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Hopefully soon. Every month he sends her new Duel Monster cards and theme he picked her for was 'Rejected Princess'. Every card she has have the image of a historical or mythical woman and it's in brail so she can read them. Right now, she has 76 cards. Sadly, she hasn't played much."

Grandpa asked, "Cause not many would play with her?"

"That and she's really good at it, depending on the player."

Meanwhile the kids were talking in the living room. Yugi asked, "What kind of games do you play?"

Alvira said, "Well I do play computer games once in a while. But most of the time I need Rodin's help."

Yugi asked, "How can you play computer games if you can't see?"

Alvira said, "It's quite simple really. Rodin get my laptop from the upstairs." Rodin left Alvira's side and walked upstairs. Soon enough he came back down with a laptop bag in his mouth. "Thank you." She turned it on, opened her GameManager, and put on one of her favorites. "When it comes to hidden object games, Rodin guides my hand with his paw to know where to go and what to click. Take a look."

Yugi sat next to her and looked at the computer screen. It was a fairytale hidden object game and Yugi saw how Rodin's paw guided her hand to an area and clicked on it and he did the same when it comes to hidden objects. "What about the puzzles in the game?"

Alvira said, "Admittedly I had to skip all of them since certain ones move a lot and even Rodin can't keep up. It cost me an achievement but I'm more into the story really. What about you?"

Yugi said, "I'm more into puzzles myself. But there's one I haven't solved yet."

Alvira asked, "What is it?"

Yugi said, "I might have to go to my house to get it though, if that's alright."

Alvira said, "It's alright with me."

Yugi smiled. "I'll be right back." He got out of the house, went to his, then to his room, and got the golden box. He made it back in time and handed it to her. "Grandpa gave me this and challenge me to solve it."

Alvira felt the box. "Is it from Egypt?" Her fingers felt the symbols around the box. "I'm surprised it's well preserved."

Yugi opened it. "It's a box for the Millennium Puzzle." He handed her a few pieces. "Though it's not they easy to solve."

Alvira felt the pieces that were handed to her. "I can see why. I used to have small puzzle balls that are just like this but that was before the fire." She felt the piece that has the eye. "I wonder which king has this item. Do you know much about it?"

Yugi said, "Not really. Guess I was too excited to solve it then do research on it." Then he asked, "What school do you go to?"

Alvira handed the pieces back to him. "I got accepted into Domino High. You?"

Yugi said, "That's the same school as me. Maybe we have the same classes together."

Alvira said, "I hope so. The school allowed me to bring Rodin every so often starting tomorrow. Just so that he can get used to the areas I'll be at. Do you have other friends at the school?"

Yugi said, "Not really. Only Masaki Anzu. She tough and nice so I think you 2 will get along and if you want I can help you around the school tomorrow. So, when Rodin can't come, you'll know where to go."

Alvira said smiling, "I like that idea. Thank you Yugi."

The next day, Yugi got ready for school and went to the new house to pick up Alvira. When he knocked at the door, Mrs. Doubtfire answered it. "Hello Yugi. You're here to pick up the 2, right?"

Yugi said, "Yes Mrs. Doubtfire. Is she ready?"

Alvira arrived in gold and maroon Indian clothing. "I'm here Yugi." She had her bags with her and Rodin next to her. "Lead the way."

Yugi grabbed her arm in his as he leads Alvira and Rodin to Domino High. "Did you get your schedule already?"

Alvira said, "I do but it isn't in braille." She reached into her pocket and pulled out the sheet of paper. "Do we have the same classes?"

Yugi took hold of the paper and looked it over. "We do. You just have free time during PE."

Alvira said, "Cool. I hope there's a dance club or something. I just hope they don't mind Indian dancing."

Yugi asked, "You're Hindu?"

Alvira answered, "No I'm Catholic but you don't need to be Indian or Hindu to admire beautiful music, singing, dancing, jewelry or clothing. That's what my uncle used to say."

Yugi said, "I got to see one of the dances one of these days." Once at the school, Yugi took her to her shoe locker. "Do you have the proper shoes or are they letting you keep yours?"

Alvira said, "I didn't get the school shoes yet but I brought a spare incase the ones I got break." She went into her backpack and got out some spare sandals and put them in the locker. Then she felt the number to remember where it is.

Yugi asked, "Where did you learn these techniques?"

Alvira said, "If I don't listen to Indian music I put on Rey Charles. He was blind as a child and used a simple counting method to help him out. I do the same here and there when needed."

Yugi said, "Wow."

Soon enough Yugi and Alvira made to class. The teacher saw her and Rodin. Once everyone was in their seats and the teacher wrote her name on the board, he said, "Class we have a new student all the way from India. Can you please tell the class your name?"

Rodin guided Alvira to the front of the class and said, "My name is Alvira Srivastava and my wolf here is Rodin. He'll be with me every other day."

One student raised her hand and the teacher called out to her. "Why must you bring the wolf?"

Alvira said, "Cause 6 years ago my uncle and I were camping in the forest of India when a lightning strike hit a tree causing a fire. I was running away when I heard whimpering. I turn and saw a newborn wolf alone so I ran to the pup and save it. We managed to get away but the fire caused me to lose 90% of my sight and a stray stick hit Rodin in the neck. Rodin thought me as his mother so he became my seeing dog or wolf ever since. So, every so often you will see him helping me out."

The teacher said, "I think that's enough. How about you take your seat please?" Rodin walked over to an empty desk with Alvira behind her. Once in her seat, she undoes the leash and Rodin walked up to the teacher's desk and lay down.

After school, Yugi took her to the auditorium where the dance club was. A girl there walked up to her. "You're Alvira right? I'm Anzu."

Alvira smiled. "Nice to meet you. I was wondering if I could join the dancing club."

Anzu asked, "But you're blind wouldn't that be a problem?"

Alvira said, "No. Can I prove it to you and the others?"

Anzu said, "Of course." She helped up on the stage as Alvira ditched her shoes.

Alvira said, "Do me a favor." She went into her backpack and pulled out iPod and its speaker. "Please play Kaahe Chhed Mohe and position me facing the audience. And if any of you want to join, your welcome."

So Anzu position Alvira on stage and stood back as she played the music. As Alvira was dancing it didn't take long for others to join into the dancing. Even Yugi Muto was surprised. Rodin's tail would wag to match the beat.

 **Maalti gundhaaye kesh pyaare gulgubaare** (x2) (In your curly hair, there is a fragrance of roses)

 **Mukh damini si damakata chaal matwaari** (Your face is shining like a pear; your walk is intoxicating)

 **Chaal matwaari, chaal matwaari** (Your walk is intoxicating)

 **Dhaai shaam rok lai, rok lai, rok lai** (Krishna stopped me, stopped me)

 **Dhaai shaam rok lai, aur chakmaka mukh choom lai** (Krishna stopped me, and he suddenly kissed me on my face)

 **Mukh choom lai, mukh choom lai** (Kissed my face, kissed my face)

 **Sar se mori chunari gayi, gayi, gayi** (My scarf slipped from my head)

 **Sar se mori chunari gayi sarak sarak sarak** (My scarf slipped from my head)

 **Sarak sarak sarak, sarak sarak sarak** (Slipped, slipped)

 **Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe garwa lagaayi** (x2) (Why does he tease me so)

 **Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)

 **Nanda ko laal aiso dheet** (x2) (He is so mean and stubborn)

 **Barbas mori laaj leeni, laaj leeni, laaj leeni** (He stole away my honor from me)

 **Barbas mori laaj leeni** (He stole away my honor from me)

 **Brindashaam maanat naahi, brindashaam maanat naahi** (He doesn't listen to me, He doesn't listen to me)

 **Kaase kahoon main apne jiya ki soonat naahi maayi** (How should I tell my son; he doesn't listen to me)

 **Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)

 **Dadh ki bhari matki, dadh ki bhari matki** (A pot full of butter)

 **Dadh ki bhari matki lai jaata rahi dagar beech** (A pot full of butter, I was taking with me down the road)

 **Aahat sun, aahat sun** (On listening to some noise)

 **Aahat sun jiyara gayo dhadak dhadak dhadak** (On listening to some noise, my heart started beating very fast)

 **Dhadak dhadak dhadak, dhadak dhadak dhadak** (Heartbeats went fast)

 **Kaahe chhede, chhede chhede mohe** (Why does he tease me so)

 **Kar pakadata choodiyaan sab karki karki karki karki** (He caught hold of my bangles and so they all broke)

 **Kar pakadata choodiyaan sab karki karki karki** (He caught hold of my bangles and so they all broke)

 **O maayi** (Oh Mother)

 **Brindashaam maanat naahi, brindashaam maanat naahi** (He doesn't listen to me, He doesn't listen to me)

 **Kaase kahoon main apne jiya ki soonat naahi maayi** (How should I tell my son; he doesn't listen to me)

 **Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)

 **Kaahe chhed, chhed mohe** (Why does he tease me so)

When it was over, Anzu stopped the music and clapped. "That was amazing. Who taught you?"

Rodin walked up to her with leash in mouth and put it in her hand. "Before I went blind I would binge-watch all kinds of Bollywood movies and memorize the dancing. After I went blind my uncle, and his band members taught me how to dance all over again."

Yugi walked up. "Is that why you always wear dancing bells on your legs?"

Alvira said, "Yes. As I dance the bells ring telling me my steps and when other dancers have their bells on, I know where they are when I dance. Anyway, will you let me join? If it's too much of a risk when it comes to dancing competition, I understand."

Anzu said, "Well we don't really compete. We just show up once a week and dance. So, I don't see what's the problem dancing, but you have to teach us how to dance Hindu."

Alvira said, "I would be happy too and I think I have enough dancing bells for everyone that want to learn."

After the meeting, Yugi, Alvira, and Rodin were on their way home. Yugi said, "Seems your first day went out great."

Alvira said, "I guess so. To be honest I thought it would be awkward with other people because I couldn't see."

Yugi asked, "That reminds me? How can you tell who I am if you can't see me?"

Alvira said, "This may sound weird but I would imagine what a person looks like by their voice. For instance, I know you're a bit short given on how you're holding my arm, you have spiky hair because I can hear the wind pass you, and I can tell that your kind and shy. How close am I?"

Yugi said, "Very. Is there another technic you can use? To tell who's who?"

Alvira said, "My uncle taught me a trick. He would hand me pictures but they would be in 3D so I can feel the picture and get a picture on who the person or the picture is. Maybe you can do that on your picture and Anzu's. It's better than feel people's faces to avoid awkwardness."

Yugi said, "I'll give it a try."

Once home, Yugi dropped her off and walked home. Alvira walked in and unleashed Rodin. Mrs. Doubtfire was already there. "How was your first day at school dearly?"

Alvira said, "It was great. I already meet another friend Anzu and I'm in her dancing club."

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Wow. Do you have to enter into dancing competitions?"

Alvira walked to the living room and got her books out. "No it's just a meet and dance club. I danced for them and they're interested in dancing Bollywood style."

Mrs. Doubtfire smiled. "Wonderful. Be sure you pack your bells there might not be enough for all of them but if you're going to show them Bollywood dances they're going to need them."

Alvira said, "I'll be sure Mrs. Doubtfire. Can you please help me with my homework please?"

"Of course dearie." She replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**I looked up the manga at mangahere and I found out, though you're free to laugh, that the writing is different on the website than in my mangas. It's possible, like Sailor Moon, it was either updated or the pages were from those shounen jump group books. So, if you read anything that's weird here it's because I'm getting my source from my books than from a website, other than chapter 9 (in that chapter in the volume book I have, they fucked up the pages).**

 **Chapter 2**

 _There is a history of games. Game history is interwoven with human history, starting in Egyptian empire five thousand years ago. Ancient games foretold the future for citizens and kings. As games were played, fate was decided in magical ceremonies. These were called "The Shadow Games."_

It was a normal day at Domino High. Alvira and Yugi have become fast friends and Rodin didn't mind protecting Yugi when it comes down to it. Anyway, the bell rang for free time. "It's lunch time! Let's play basketball!"

"We'll let the girls play too."

In the classroom, Alvira and Yugi were playing Pop Up Pirate with Rodin near their feet when a student holding a basketball asked, "Hey Yugi, Alvira! Quite playing games by yourselves and come play basketball for once."

Yugi said, "That's okay…My team would just loose."

Alvira asked, "And do the guys really want a girl to play basketball that can't see?" It was enough for the guy to leave.

Yugi said, "I wish I could play my kind of games with someone. I always bring a lot in my book-bag." He saw Alvira glaring at him. "Not like playing games with you isn't fun Alvira."

Alvira said, "Watch it next time. I know a curse that can make you go bold. Anyway, why not bring the box out?"

Yugi remembered. "Right." He reached in his bag. "I'll finish that today. The puzzle I always carry around." Yugi's greatest treasure is in the box, but you have to keep it a secret. This riddle is a hint. It's sometimes that you see, but have never seen before. What do you think it is? The answer is…

As soon as Yugi was opening the box it was snatched away by Honda. "Heh heh…What are you talking about Yugi! You win the prize for creepy. 'Your greatest treasure. Something you have seen, but never seen before?'"

Alvira said, "Give it back Honda!"

Honda and was playing keep away with the box from Yugi. "Looky!"

"Give it back!" Yelled Yugi.

Then Honda tossed it to Jonouchi. "Pass Jonouchi!"

Sadly, Yugi was just too short to get it. "Ah! Be careful!"

Jonouchi caught it with ease. "Geez! Only a girl would care about a box and Alvira doesn't count. Watching you makes me sick! It's really pisses me off! So y'know Yugi…I'm going to teach you how to be a man! You want this box back?" He hits his chest. "Then gimme all you got!"

Yugi yelled. "I hate fighting!"

Jonouchi covered his ears. "Oww! Shut up! You got no guts."

Alvira said, "Enough. Give Yugi back the box or you're losing a body part." Rodin started to growl.

Honda said, "No way!"

Jonouchi asked, "What in her anyway! Let's take a peek!"

Yugi panic. "You can look but don't lose anything! It's really important to me!"

Alvira asked, "Why not you 2 take a hike before you're wolf choy?" Rodin growl and barked at the 2.

Jonouchi looked at the box and closed it. "How dumb. Here Honda."

He tossed it to Honda but someone else caught it. "Anzu!"

Alvira smiled. "Been waiting for you to show."

Anzu said, "If you think it's dumb, give it back to Yugi!" Anzu Mazaki was Yugi's friend since elementary school. She's kind of pushy but she's really nice!

The boys panic. "Mazaki!"

Anzu yelled, "Bullies who pick on little kids and the disable are what's dumb! Get out of here!"

The boys ran out. "Damn meddling girl!" Yelled Honda.

"I'll get you back! Don't you forget!" yelled Jonouchi.

Anzu put the box back on the desk. "Here you go. It's something special, right?"

Alvira said, "He takes it everywhere."

"Thank you Anzu." He looked at the door where the ran out. "Wow, Anzu. One word from you and they run away."

Anzu said, "Their heads swell if you don't knock them down once in a while. You need to be tougher Yugi."

Alvira said, "Maybe you should ask Mrs. Doubtfire how to self-defense. She taught me." Rodin puts his head on her lap. "Though I have Rodin to protect me."

Anzu said, "All the guys here are like that. On the basketball court, I thought the guys were passing to the girls a lot…found out they were peeking when the girls made their shots! The jerks! I quit and came in! Never play basketball in a skirt!"

Already Yugi was getting lewd thoughts. Alvira sensed it and smacked him on the head. "Perv."

Anzu asked, "What are you thinking?"

Yugi said, "Basketball!"

Anzu decided to change the subject. "By the way, Yugi…what is this?"

Yugi said, "That's right. You haven't seen this yet, Anzu. If you promise to keep it a secret, I'll show you."

He opened the box and inside was the puzzle pieces. Anzu picked up a few pieces. "Wow! It's pretty! Sparkling gold…All broken up…"

Alvira asked, "Pretty cool huh?"

Anzu asked, "He showed these to you?"

Alvira said, "When I first moved here."

Anzu asked, "Are these pieces of something?"

Yugi picked up a few himself. "It's a puzzle! I've never solved it, so I don't know what it looks like. My family runs a Game store, right? We sell unusual games from around the world. Years ago, I found this way back on a shelf covered with dust. So, I took it for myself. This puzzle is a memento of my grandpa, so I like it especially well."

Anzu was shocked of the news. 'A memento?' she thought. "Your grandpa died, Yugi?!" Then she thought, 'I see…that really does make it special.'

Alvira was confused. "Memento? But isn't he-" Yugi hit her leg under the table. "Ow."

Yugi put the pieces back in the box and said, "They say this puzzle was found in an Egyptian ruin!"

Anzu asked, "Egypt huh?"

Yugi pointed to a section of the box as he guided Alvira's fingers on the engraving. "See…there's these hieroglyphs carved around the box. I bet they say something like this… 'Whoever solves this puzzle shall be granted one wish.' Y'know what I mean? Like the dragonballs." Then he laughed a bit. "Ha-ha…Maybe I'm dreaming." Then he saw Anzu giving him a weird look. "Urk…are you laughing at me? That look? I've only told you other than Alvira. Don't tell on me… this is a secret…"

Anzu said quickly, "I get it, Yugi! Trust me!"

Alvira said, "There's just one set back on the puzzle."

Yugi grew depressed. "This puzzle is major hard…I've been working on it for eight years and I've never solved it! Kind of depressing."

Alvira smiled. "Don't give up, Yugi!"

Anzu said, "Your heart is in it!"

Yugi smiled. "Yup! I'll do my best!"

Alvira asked, "So what's your wish?"

Anzu said, "Yeah spill!"

Yugi said, "No way…That is absolutely positively secret!"

Meanwhile Honda and Jonouchi were walking down the halls. Jonouchi was ranting about Anzu. "Damn, she makes me mad! Who's the bully?"

Honda replied, "Uh…Jonouchi, that would be us. Yup!"

Just then the 2 bumped into a big tall student. "Ow!"

"Dammit!"

They looked up and already Honda was scared. The tall student asked, "What were you saying about bullies?"

Jonouchi glared and said, "Nothing! Keep outta this, you-"

But his mouth was covered by Honda. "Ah, no… It's nothing, nothing…"

The tall student said, "Picking on people is bad!"

Honda was sweating. "Yes! That is so true!" Jonouchi was turning blue. Honda thought, 'Jonouchi! Who do you think you're picking a fight with? That's that ogre of a hall monitor Ushio! He makes the rules at school! Even the teachers are too scared of him to say anything!' Luckily for them, Ushio walked away. Once out of sight, Honda let Jonouchi breath again. "Is he gone? He's gone." Honda let out a breath of relief.

Jonouchi yelled, "You jerk! I couldn't breathe!"

Honda said, "That was close."

Jonouchi yelled, "Ushio! I'm gonna get you someday!"

Honda picked a pillar on a wall. "Damn! Life is so dull!"

The Jonouchi winked at him. "Oh? I've got something interesting…"

Honda asked, "Huh…What?" Jonouchi showed it to him. He stole a piece of Yugi's puzzle. To be specifically the piece with the eye on it. "What's that?"

Jonouchi said, "Something I snuck out of Yugi's treasure box! I just got a glimpse, but it looked like a puzzle! So, if he's missing this piece, he can't solve it!"

Honda laughed. "Wow! Good work Jonouchi!"

"I'll take this and…" Then Jonouchi throw it out of the window. "Do this!"

It went into the school's pool. "Bwa ha ha ha! That's great!" yelled Honda.

Jonouchi thought, 'Hmph! 'Treasure'. He talks like a girl! That's what annoys me!' "Let's go."

Soon school was over and Alvira and Yugi were walking home together. Rodin had his leash on, and Yugi held Alvira's arm as they walked. "Okay! Let's get home and finish that puzzle!"

Alvira said, "After tea time with Mrs. Doubtfire. She got good treats this time."

Yugi said, "Hopefully she'll be at my place this time."

As they walked passed the gate Rodin started to growl as Ushio came to them. "You're Yugi and Alvira aren't you?"

Yugi turned to him. "Yes?"

Alvira said, "That's us. Who are you?"

Ushio answered, "I'm Ushio, the hall monitor…I want to ask you something. Are you being bullied by certain students in your class?"

Yugi was confused. "Whaaa? Nothing like that happens to me."

Alvira said, "We would've known if we were."

Ushio said, "Hold on! Victims often defend their attackers! I've been investigating!" Then he grabbed Yugi be the shoulders letting Alvira go and she grew scared as Rodin growl louder. "Heh heh! You can stop worrying! I'll be your bodyguard from now on!"

Yugi wasn't liking what he was hearing. Mostly because he didn't want one hurt. "I…there really nothing going on so…see you later…thanks though." He took Alvira again and they started to walk away.

Ushio smirked and thought. 'Heh heh…I've found a good dupe.'

Yugi asked, "What was that about…weirdo…"

Alvira said, "Something is off about that guy. Rodin growl just before we meet him. Should've let him take care of Ushio."

Yugi said, "Yeah! Who needs a bodyguard when we got Rodin!" He smiled and pets Rodin's head who barked and wagged his tail happily.

Soon enough the 2 or 3 arrived at the game shop. "We're home!"

Then they heard someone. "Yugi! Alvira!" It was Anzu.

"Wha! Anzu?" Yugi was surprised.

Anzu smiled. "Heh heh…thought I'd come over to play."

Just then Yugi's grandpa came in long with Mrs. Doubtfire. "Come on in!"

Of course, Anzu was freaking out cause Yugi told her that he was dead. "Yeeeek!"

Grandpa didn't know what to make of this. "Here now! Anzu!"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "It's rude to scream at people."

Anzu said to Yugi, "Hey Yugi! What's going on? You said that puzzle was a memento of your grandpa!" Then she said to the 2 elders, "Hello."

Yugi said, "Oh, that. I meant it's going to be a memento!"

Grandpa yelled, "I'm not dead yet!"

Mrs. Doubtfire asked, "What's going on?"

Alvira said, "Miscommunication." She unleashed Rodin so he can have the run of the house for a while. "She thought Grandpa was dead. Even I got confused of what he said."

Grandpa said, "You've grown since I saw you last, Anzu…Especially your bust! Almost to the 32 mark?!"

Mrs. Doubtfire hits him on the head. "You wicked-wicked man! Saying that to a young lady! Is that how you got your wife?!"

Anzu smiled at him uncomfortably. 'What's with this old geezer?' she thought.

Yugi said, "Anzu! Let's work on puzzles in my room! Iced tea for us grandpa!"

Anzu said, "Okay."

Then Yugi asked, "You wanna join us Alvira?"

Alvira said, "Not today Yugi. You 2 go ahead."

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "But we'll be staying for a while longer though."

Grandpa asked, "What's this Yugi? You still haven't given up on that puzzle?"

Yugi looked at his grandpa with embarrassment. "Who'd give up?"

Grandpa said, "The Millennium Puzzle is beyond human understanding! It's too hard for you. And it has all sorts of unsavory rumors attached to it."

Anzu started to get scared. Alvira asked, "Rumors?"

Mrs. Doubtfire asked, "What kind of rumors?"

Grandpa answered, "The Millennium Puzzle was discovered at the beginning of the 20th Century. A team of British archaeologists took it out of a Pharaoh's crypt in the Valley of the Kings. However, afterward all those in the team died mysterious deaths…and the last one said with his dying breath… 'The Shadow Games'…"

Mrs. Doubtfire asked, "Aren't you sure they didn't breathe toxic gas or something?"

Grandpa said, "I swear it."

Anzu said, "Yugi…that puzzle is dangerous…"

Alvira said, "I thought it was just a harmless box."

Yugi was excited. "What are 'Shadow Games'? Sounds cool!"

Grandpa pointed to the engraving on the box. "They say the hieroglyphs carved into the box say… 'The one who solves me shall gain powers and knowledge of darkness'…"

That got Yugi's attention. "It does grant your wish! Now I'm really fired up! I'll finish it no matter what!"

Just then Yugi's grandpa was chasing him all over the place. "Give that back! The price that would bring!"

Yugi yelled, "You just want to sell it!"

"Give it back!"

"No way! This is my memento of Grandpa!"

"I'm not dead yet!"

Anzu, Mrs. Doubtfire, and Alvira shook their heads. "Too bad boys don't mature faster than girls. If that were to happen we wouldn't have Jerry Springer." Said Mrs. Doubtfire.

Late that night, Yugi was up late working on the puzzle at his desk. It seems like he was half way there but it was still a slow process. "I always get stuck here…" He still went at it until he couldn't stay up any more and went to sleep.

The next day, roughly that afternoon, Yugi, Alvira, and Rodin were still in class. Yugi was yawning nearly nonstop. Alvira asked, "You overdid it last night?"

Yugi replied, "I's so tired. I stayed up late working on the puzzle."

Just then Ushio came in. "Yugi! Could I have a moment?"

Alvira asked, "Yugi want me with you?"

Ushio said, "I need to talk to Yugi alone."

The 2 left but Alvira still had that uneasy feeling. "Rodin, take me to them but keep a distance." Rodin stood up and used the leash to guide Alvira to where Ushio was taking Yugi.

Outside Ushio was taking Yugi behind a school building. "Ushio…What do you want to show me?"

Ushio laughed a bit. "Heh-heh…Just come with me. I know you'll like it…" Once Ushio stopped Yugi looked at the sight. On the ground leaning against the building but a badly beaten up Jonouchi and Honda. "Heh-heh! Look Yugi!

Yugi couldn't believe what he was seeing. The 2 were clearly in pain. "Ah…"

"It hurts…"

Yugi yelled, "Jonouchi! Honda! That in the world?!" He ran to them.

"I told you Yugi…I'm your bodyguard! I decided to teach these bullies a lesson! One they wouldn't forget!" said Ushio.

Yugi yelled, "T-That's…! Ushio! This is too much!" He turned to the 2. "Are you alright, Jonouchi?! Honda!"

Jonouchi smirked at him. "Yugi…you bastard…are you happy now?"

Yugi defended himself. "It's not true! You think I asked him to do this?!"

Ushio pushed Yugi out of the way. "Move it Yugi! I'm not finished punishing them!" He kicked Jonouchi on the stomach.

Yugi ran in front of the 2. "Stop!"

Ushio asked, "What's this?! Are you protecting them Yugi? You're a strange one. This is your chance to get back for everything. Hit them! Kick them!"

Yugi yelled, "I can't do that to my friends!" That got Jonouchi's attention.

Ushio laughed. "Ha ha ha…You're a real winner. You call them your friends? Are you serious? These are the guys who pick on you every day!"

Yugi said, "They weren't picking on me…they were teaching me to be a man."

Ushio smirked. "Well, whatever…but remember Yugi! You still have to pay what you owe! Bodyguard charges… ¥200,000! (~$1,600)"

"What'?! ¥200,000?" yelled Yugi.

Ushio said, "Heh-heh…For ¥200,000 you can hut these guys all you want…you can take out your daily troubles on them. I think it's a good deal." Yugi was silent. "What this? You aren't satisfied until I hurt time even more?" Yugi again didn't answer.

But then he yelled, "Don't touch these two anymore! If you're going to hurt someone, hurt me!" Jonouchi couldn't believe what he was hearing.

Ushio smiled widely. "You're beyond strange, you're crazy…all right then. As you wish…" He grabbed Yugi by the caller of his uniform. "Normally, I hate picking on people…but this isn't 'bullying', this is a 'warning'. I'll show you what will happen if you don't pay up!" Then he punched Yugi in the face and while Yugi was still in the air, Ushio kneed him in the gut.

Jonouchi couldn't believe what he was seeing. Yugi was taking the hit for them. 'W-why…why are you doing this? If you stayed quiet like always…if you didn't resist…you wouldn't get hurt…you're protecting us…?! Yugi…!'

Yugi was getting hit left and right by Ushio. Yugi thought, 'I made a wish on the puzzle… 'I wish for friends'…friends I can count on…! Friends who could count on my…no matter what…! Friends who could count on me…!"

When Yugi was black and blue, Ushio had enough. He kicked Yugi away resulting in him coughing. "Well I'll leave it at this. Bring the money tomorrow! Got it?! ¥200,000!" Then he brought out a very large knife. "Break your promise and that won't be all you get…with this…I'll teach you even more pain!" Then he left laughing.

Yugi didn't have the strength to get up as he just sat there. 'Damn…Ushio…He's the worst of the worst! But there's nothing I can do…He's so big and powerful…I couldn't touch him in a hundred years…damn. Is giving him the money all I can do…?' he thought.

Just then Alvira and Rodin ran to him. "Yugi! Are you alright?" Alvira helped Yugi up as Rodin was checking to see if the other 2 were alright.

Yugi asked, "You heard the whole thing?"

Alvira said, "Of course. Just sorry I didn't sick Rodin on him sooner."

Yugi got up. "Even if you did, he would've killed Rodin with the knife."

Alvira looked at him sadly. "Let's go home Yugi. We'll figure this out." The 3 went home.

That night at Yugi's house, he was still in pain from the fight and looking at the money he has. It was nowhere close to ¥200,000. "¥1,656…Aahhh…What should I do…¥200,000…That's way too much money…What should I do…If I don't pay, he'll beat me up again…" He looked at his hands and saw he was fiddling with the puzzle. He sighs and put it down. "Ah! What am I doing working on a puzzle? This is the time for that…" But he went back to work. "But I can't think of anything to do…working on a puzzle at least makes me feel better…." Soon a piece went in. "Ah! It went in…I get it…after you put this in, you give it a half turn…" He picked up another piece. "Then this one has to go in in too…" He put more and more pieces together. "It's strange…solving the puzzle is easy today…even though I feel awful…" Soon enough he was almost done. Only one more piece to go. 'I…I…I did it!" He thought. "When I fit the last part in it's done!" He reached in the gold box but there was nothing in it. "Huh?" He looked inside and saw it was empty. 'It's gone…' "It's gone! The last piece isn't there…! Gone…!" Yugi looked all over his room but couldn't find it. "W-where is it? I must have dropped it somewhere….no way…no way! No way! It's gone!" Yugi say down at his desk sad. 'The puzzle…the puzzle…I can never solve the puzzle…!' He slammed his fist at the table crying a bit. 'I'll never get my wish!'

Just then his grandpa walked into the room. He looked at Yugi's desk and saw the puzzle was almost done. "Whoa ho…I'm amazed! You finished the Millennium Puzzle!"

Yugi said, "No…I couldn't finish it, after all, grandpa…"

His grandpa held up the puzzle. "Let's see…" After he saw the missing hole piece. "Yugi…you've poured your heart into this puzzle for the last eight years…you should have more faith!"

Yugi was confused. "Huh?"

Grandpa said, "Your wish will be granted." He showed Yugi the missing piece.

Yugi was beyond happy. "Grandpa…" He hugged him nearly knocking him down. "THANK YOU! You found it for me!"

Grandpa had to steady himself. "Here now. Yugi…I wasn't the one who found it…"

Again, Yugi was confused. "Huh?!"

Grandpa said, "A friend of yours just came by…he asked me to give that to you. Even though it wasn't raining, he was soaking wet…"

Yugi got the missing piece in his hand and smiled. 'Who could that have been?! Thank you, anyway!"

As Yugi was all giddy about finally completing the puzzle his grandpa got a small envelope in his hand. 'He told me everything…said he was Jonouchi…he asked me not to tell you his name…I was worried about the bruises on your face, but…he told me a thug called Ushio is threatening you.' He put the money in the bag. 'Yugi…the money is in your bag…if this can help you stay out of trouble…' As he left he said to Yugi, "Goodnight Yugi!"

Yugi replied, "Thank you Grandpa. Goodnight." Yugi thought as he looked at the 2 pieces, 'I'm finally going to complete the Millennium Puzzle!' He put the puzzle in place.

As Yugi's Grandpa was walking down the hallway, he thought, 'I'm amazed that he finished the Millennium Puzzle…but, that's my grandson…it's written in the book of the dead that the one who solves that puzzle inherits the Shadow Games. He becomes the guardian of right and passes judgement on evil.' In Yugi's room, the eye started to glow and its image hits Yugi in the forehead changing him. 'I think that thug, Ushio, might be the one getting in trouble.'

Meanwhile, at Alvira's house, Alvira opened the door quietly and she and Rodin walked out of the house. She quietly closed the door because Mrs. Doubtfire was already asleep. In Alvira's hand was the money that Ushio requested. She was planning on going to Ushio at the school to give him the money. Already, she texted him saying to meet up. As she walked down the block with Rodin in hand, Alvira heard the door opened and Rodin ran to the person making Alvira loose the leash. "Rodin! Come back!"

Then she heard a thug as though a person was knocked to the ground. Then she heard someone say, "Get off of me Rodin!" But Rodin was too happy to see him.

Alvira grew scared. "W-Who's there?" She didn't recognize the voice. "Ro-Rodin!"

The person got up and tried to calm her down. "Calm down. It's me."

Alvira heard him walk to her but that wasn't working as she was stepping back. "Get away from me! I don't know who you are!"

Her back hit a light post as the person grabbed her hands. Already she was struggling to get out of that person's grasp. "Alvira! It's me! If you don't believe me, feel my face."

Alvira slowly and shaky put her hand gently on his face and a picture started to form in her mind of what he looks like. Needless to say, to be honest, in Alvira's opinion, he was handsome. "You're either Yugi's brother I've never meet or you had one hell of a puberty spike in a few hours Yugi. You even have the same bruises as him."

The person put the finished puzzle in her hands. "That's because Yugi finally finished the puzzle."

Alvira felt the finished puzzle. "So you're the spirit of the puzzle then?" she asked.

The person said, "Yes. But why are you out here?"

Alvira showed him the envelope. "I managed to get money from my monthly allowance from my father to try and buy Ushio off so Yugi…or in this case you, from getting hurt. It's ¥200,000 exactly."

The man asked, "Why kind of a father gave you that much money?"

Alvira said, "If you've found out who my father was, you wouldn't be happy. But what's your name? Can't exactly call you Other Yugi or Yugi-2."

The person hesitated. "I…I actually don't remember my name nor how I got inside the puzzle. It feels like I just woke up with Yugi's memories yet I have none."

Alvira noticed that he was sad and confused and said, "Mujhe maaph kar do."

The person asked, "What?"

Alvira said, "I mean 'I'm sorry'. Sometimes my Hindu language pops out. If it's alright…may I call you Yami?"

The person asked, "Yami?"

Alvira asked, "Do you have any other ideas at the moment?"

Yami smiled and took the envelope. "Let me face Ushio. I wouldn't bear it if you're hurt."

He started to walk away when he felt a tug from his coat, he looked down and saw Rodin holding his coat by his teeth stopping him. "Then at least take Rodin with you. For protection."

Yami asked, "What kind of protection would he give? Ushio has a knife. It'll kill him."

Alvira asked, "Ever heard 'Grab, twist, and pull'?"

Yami answered, "No."

Alvira said, "Well look on how tall Rodin is. Now if you stand in front of him, where does his mouth line up with?"

Yami crossed his legs a bit. "Not only picture it but feel it. Fine I'll bring him, but you stay here."

Alvira nodded. "Fair enough." Yami picked up Rodin's leash and walked to the school.

At the school, Ushio arrived. "I can't believe that Yugi called me out…! And to the school at midnight." He looked around until he saw Yami and Rodin sitting on some PE equipment. "Yugi!"

Yami smiled. "Thanks for coming, Ushio…"

Ushio smirked. "Well, I gotta hand it to you! I can tell you're going to be a good boy and give me the money like I asked. Don't like that weird costume…but that's okay!" He held out his hand. "Hand it over…the cash! The money! 200,000 yen!"

Yami got out the money. "It's right here and I've raised it to 400,000…"

That made Ushio happy. "400,000 yes!"

But then Yami said, "But this much money…it wouldn't be any fun just to hand it over…so…how about you play a game with me!"

Ushio was confused. "A game…?"

Yami said, "Right…not just any game…a shadow game! How about it? If you win, you get more then 200,000 yes! Not bad, huh?"

Ushio smiled. "Interesting…"

Yami said, "We just need one tool to play this game. That knife you got hidden, Ushio!" Ushio brought out and the money and the knife was on the leaper like a table.

Ushio grew nervous and for good reason. "Money and a knife…?!" He thought, 'What game can we play with these…'

Yami demonstrated by putting the money on top of his hand and holding the knife in the other. "I'll explain the rules! The players take turns putting the money on top of their hand and stabbing it with the knife. The player keeps only the money that the knife stabs. And he must always take more than one bill." He put the 2 items down. "The game continues until the last bill is gone! The challenge is to take as much money as possible. If the player tries to take the money by hand, or quit the game in the middle, he loses and forfeits all of his money to the opponent. Doesn't that sound interesting?"

Ushio chuckled. "It's just a test of courage…" But he thought, 'I-is this really Yugi…?!'

Then Yami said, "But if you break the rules, as punishment the penalty game decides your fate!"

Ushio chuckles. "Interesting…Let's get started then!"

The 2 did a ro-sham-bo and Yami won. "Then I'll start." He stabbed the money and his hand and got about 4 or 5 bills. "Phew! I didn't even get 10 bills…I thought I'd put my strength in it, but they're not easy to stab." Then he gave the knife to Ushio. "Okay. Your turn!" Ushio put the money on his left hand with his knife in his right hand. Already he was sweating. "If you use too much strength you'll stab yourself. The point of this game is to control your greed!"

Ushio yelled. "Shut your trap!" Then he stabbed the money. When he lifted up the knife he started top laugh but deep down he was relieved that he didn't get hurt. That or he got a lot of money. "Heh-heh-heh…Look! Over 100,000 yen! And not a mark on my hand! I should have stabbed harder!"

Then it was Yami's turn. "Not bad! But it gets harder to control your strength with each turn." Then he stabbed the money. "There's not a lot of money left…the game is almost over!"

When it was Ushio's turn again, he thought, 'There's nothing to this game!' "The rest of the money is mine!" But there was one problem. His hand that was holding the knife was acting weird. Ushio began to notice. 'M-my arm…I can't relax my right…arm. What's wrong…I'm using too much strength! My right arm isn't listening to my brain!' He's beginning to panic. 'This is bad…! My right arm is trying to swing down with all its strength! I'm aiming for the money AND my left hand together.' Ushio was shaking really bad.

Yami thought, 'In the shadow games, a person's true nature is revealed to decide their fate! Ushio! Your right arm is controlled by your own greed. You can no longer stop it. What will you do? Will you sacrifice your left hand to get the money or…'

Then Ushio got an idea. "The answer is simple!" He pulled back the knife. "There is a way I can take a stab, without hurting my left AND getting all the money! You let me hold this knife! That's why you lose! Die, Yugi!"

Just as he was about to stab Yami, Yami smirked and jump out of the way. When he landed, a yellow eye started to glow on his fore-head. "Just as I thought. You weren't able to follow the rules after all!"

Now Ushio was shitting his pants. 'W-What the…? His fore-head…that eye…!'

Yami said, "This is only seen by those who 'trespass in my soul'! Like those who hurt my friends and try to steal my money!" He pointed at him as the eye glowed brighter. "Penalty Game! Greed, the illusion of avarice!"

The spell hit Ushio and though he covered his face it didn't work. Soon all he saw was money everywhere. "Money…Oh my God! It's money! Money! Money! There's money everywhere! This is great! Money!"

Yami got his money and said, "They say that can make your head spin, but…Now the only thing in your head is the illusion of avarice!"

Ushio was too far gone. "Yahoo! Money! It's all mine!"

Yami said, "For as greedy as you are, this might be a happy end for you. Heh-heh-heh…and I've gotten all my money back…" Then he called back for Rodin. "Rodin we're going home." He turned his head and saw Rodin peeing on Ushio. "Seriously?" When Rodin finished, and kicked some dirt on Ushio, he pranced to Yami. "That's nasty." He took hold of leash. "Did you give him worms?" Rodin barked.

Meanwhile, Alvira was still at her spot waiting for Yami and Rodin. When she heard a familiar bark, she smiled. "I'm guessing everything turn out great?"

Yami handed her the leash. "You won't get any problem from him anymore."

Alvira asked, "You didn't kill him, did you?"

Yami said, "Nope but in due time he'll be in for a surprise."

Then the door opened. "Well if you 2 are done talking, get inside this house. Both of you."

Alvira paled. "Mrs. Doubtfire."

Even Yami grew scared. Mrs. Doubtfire said, "Get inside or I'm going to drag you 2 in by the hair and the nose-ring."

Yami whispered, "You have a nose-ring?"

Alvira answered, "Had to ditch it for a while since she nearly ripped it off."

The 3 walked inside and sit on the couch as Mrs. Doubtfire got the first aid kit. "Now I know you're not Yugi since you look older then him, so explain."

For the first time Yami was scared. He can't really take on an angry British woman. "T-this may sound weird but Yugi finished the puzzle and I appeared." He held up the puzzle. "I do have Yugi's memories but he knows nothing of what's going on."

Alvira said trying to ease the confusion, "He has no memory of his own. He doesn't even know his own name so I nicknamed him Yami. I mean Rodin trusted him first. He practically ran to the Yami and knocked him to ground."

Mrs. Doubtfire asked, "And the missing money?"

Yami handed her the envelope. "Alvira was planning on buying Ushio off so the bulling will stop. I didn't know she stole from you." Alvira kicked his leg making Yami groan as he rubbed it.

Mrs. Doubtfire stood silent, took the money and said, "Alright I believed you."

The 2 asked, "You do?!"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "I came from London where I worked in a castle that was haunted by the victims of the War of the Rose. I see spirits all the time. So, in this case I believe you." Then she pointed a finger at Yami and said coldly. "But if I hear that you put Alvira in danger again, I will whip your butt so hard that Yugi won't sit for a month and he'll have a hard time finding out why."

Yami said, "You have my word. I promise."

Mrs. Doubtfire smiled. "Good. Now let's get those wounds heal up before you go home. Alvira, go to bed!"

Alvira quickly got out of there followed by Rodin. Yami said, "Please don't be mad at her. She was just doing what she thought was best."

Mrs. Doubtfire started to dress the wounds. "Yes. I understand that but I would never forgive myself if anything happens to her and her uncle would die of a broken heart of something terrible happens to her." She finished up. "I know I can't protect her from everything but she's still learning how to be independent being blind and a set-back would really harm her not only mentally but emotionally too."

Yami asked, "She's not over her mother's death?"

Mrs. Doubtfire said, "I don't know. You're going to have to ask her when the time is right. I can't since I wasn't there and I doubt that her uncle will tell you anything. He and Alvira's father are not on speaking terms since he gave her up when she was a kid."

Later on, Alvira was in her pajamas when the door opened. It was Yami again. "How bad was the scolding?" she asked.

Yami replied, "Never make a British lady mad."

Alvira got into bed. "Just be lucky she doesn't get mad often. The last time she got mad at me, when she nearly ripped out my nose-ring, was when an old tutor of mine nearly conned us out of money and it was the guy I hired."

Yami chuckled as he sat down on a chair nearby. "Yeah I can see that. But why aren't you wearing one?"

Alvira got a jewelry box and opened it. "I wear studs now until I'm off the hook to wear rings which is a shame since I have a lot of pretty ones for festivals and such." She showed them to him. "All gold too. Tried the phonies and nearly lost my nose."

Yami picked one up. "All very pretty. Do you know what color they are?"

Alvira shook her head no. "When there's a special event Mrs. Doubtfire would help me dress depending on which one I choose. I didn't really get these until after the fire." Then she pressed her clock and heard the time. "Think you should head home. Yugi need sleep and it's a school night."

Yami smiled and put the jewelry back in the box. "Think you're right." He stood up and kissed her cheek. "See you later. Hopefully under better circumstances?"

Alvira blushed a bit and smiled. "Good luck with that. We just opened a can of worms that will never close. And I promise I won't tell Yugi about you until the right time. But you better not throw me under the bus." Yami chuckled and left.

The next morning, at the school a crowed was looking at something near a tree. "Hey, look! Look!"

"Weird!"

"W…what's with him…" The only one not paying attention was a very tired Yugi that was walking by with Alvira walking with him. Rodin was at home.

It was Ushio still under the spell from last night in a pile of leaves and trash. "Mine…mine…all of this money is mine! I won't let anyone have it!"

"Could it be…he thinks those leaves are money?!"

"Yuck! It's not just leaves! There's garbage in there too…!"

"Not only that but he stinks too like he peed himself."

"But he looks happy…!"

Inside the school where the hallway Yugi was yawning again. "Had a rough night?" asked Alvira.

Yugi said, "I can't remember what happened after I finished the puzzle last night."

Alvira asked, "You finished it? Awesome!"

Then Yugi remembered…a little bit. "The puzzle! That's right! I finally finished the Millennium Puzzle!" Yugi tossed it in the air.

Alvira asked, "Like a kid in a candy store huh? Or in you case a toy store."

Yugi nudged her. "Shut up!"

Soon Jonouchi called out to them. "Yo Yugi, Alvira…"

Yugi saw him. "Jonouchi!"

Jonouchi asked, "How are you doing?"

Yugi answered, "Fine, and you, Jonouchi…?"

Jonouchi said, "This is nothing. Happens all the time."

Alvira said, "Can't imagine your medical bill."

Jonouchi said, "You would have a heart-attack if you found out. Anyway, Yugi! You can keep a treasure, so can I! Want to see it?"

Yugi said, "Yup!"

Jonouchi winked. "You can't! I'll give you a hint! It's 'something you can show, but can't see'!" Yugi was puzzled with the riddle. "You give up! C'mon…it's friendship! Thanks for showing me that we're friends!"

Yugi liked the sound of that. "Okay!"

Alvira smiled. "Big softy."

Jonouchi blushed. "Well…later! See you in class!" 'How can I say such corny stuff!' And as he ran off, his shoe popped off of his foot.

Yugi picked it up and ran after him. "Ah! Jonouchi, you shoe! You dropped your shoe!"

Alvira shook her head. "Boys."


End file.
